¿Y si?
by AngieMolly
Summary: Luffy tiene algunas dudas que rondan su mente hace bastante tiempo, y sólo la navegante de su tripulación puede despejarlas.


Estaba recostado sobre el verde y radiante césped de su barco. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento, diría que sólo estaba descansando, que no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada, porque eso es lo que se esperaría de él. Y lo sabía, pero también sabía que eso no se debía a que era un tonto o algo así, sólo era un chico simple, sólo pensaba en las cosas que lo hacían feliz, en sus sueños, objetivos, y casi todo el tiempo actuaba antes de pensar. Él solía guiarse por sus propios sentimientos, por lo que él creía que en su momento fuera lo correcto, pero en este momento no sabía si era correcto preguntarle a Nami las dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

Se preguntó a él mismo una y otra vez... ¿Por qué debería pensarlo tanto?, ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntaba y ya?, ¿Por qué esto sólo le pasaba con Nami? Era un tanto extraño.

Él amaba a toda su tripulación, sus nakamas, sus amigos, eran más importantes que su propia vida y no dudaría un segundo en arriesgarla por ellos. De eso siempre estuvo muy seguro, pero siempre que se trataba de la chica de cabellos anaranjados había algo diferente, un sentir diferente. _«¿Qué_ _la_ _hace_ _diferente? La_ _quiero_ _tanto_ _como_ _a_ _ellos»_ , pensó.

De repente recordó el momento en el cual le dio su preciado tesoro. Ese momento en el cual decidió salvarla de las garras de Arlong, allí sintió la necesidad de ponerle su sombrero. Sí, es cierto, Nami era muy importante para él, era su preciada navegante, su nakama, su amiga... ¿Pero entonces por qué cuando se acerca cualquier otro de sus compañeros no es lo mismo que cuando lo hace ella? Al principio lo adjudicó a que era una mujer, pero luego llegó Robín y cuando ésta se acercaba era lo mismo que se acercara Sanji, o Zoro, o Usopp, no importa quien, a todos los apreciaba, pero Nami... _«¿Qué_ _significa_ _ese_ _cosquilleo_ _en_ _mis_ _manos?, ¿O esa_ _extraña_ _sensación_ _en_ _mi_ _estómago?, no_ _lo_ _entiendo...»_ , pensaba frustrado por no comprender y arrugaba su rostro en una expresión infantil tan típica de él.

Pataleó un poco haciendo que su sombrero cubriera por completo su cara, y cuando detuvo su berrinche suspiró, dejando caer sus extremidades nuevamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces Luffy?

Esa voz lo sobresaltó un poco, esa sensación era a la que se refería, hasta podía tomarlo por sorpresa.

Se sentó de golpe, acomodándose en su lugar y estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar a la chica y acercarla a él.— No lo entiendo Nami, así que explicame por favor.

La pelinaranja se sonrojó sólo un poco al notar que estaba sentada entre las piernas de su capitán y lo alejó de un golpe.— ¿Qué te pasa? Tomandome así de la nada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti Nami?, Eso dolió. — Hizo un puchero estirando su cara y exagerando un poco, pero de un momento a otro se puso serio, acercándose nuevamente.— Dime... ¿Qué tan triste estarías si yo muriera?

Nami se puso nerviosa de nuevo ante la cercanía, pero la pregunta del chico la tomó por sorpresa y lo miró algo preocupada.— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, ¿No estás enfermo o algo así verdad?, puedo llamar a Chopper.

— Claro que no.— Río escandalosamente y le respondió con una voz graciosa e infantil, se sentía repentinamente feliz ante la preocupación de la chica.— Sólo me lo preguntaba, si hay diferencia entre ellos o yo.

— ¿Ellos?— La navegante lo miraba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba Luffy tan de repente.

— Bueno... Me preguntaba y quería saber si era algo que me pasaba sólo a mi.— Entre cerró los ojos, poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón buscando la mejor manera de explicarse.— No se como decirlo... ¿Qué significa que cuando te acercas a alguien sientas un cosquilleo en las manos?, ¿O una sensación extraña en el estómago?

Sintió un vuelco en su estómago y una presión en su pecho. Sabía que su capitán era torpe, y también lo veía demasiado inocente, casi incapaz de experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos, por eso al escuchar esas preguntas sus nervios la atacaron con fuerza.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Te pasa eso con alguna persona?— Al verlo asentir en respuesta, una leve sensación de angustia inundó su cuerpo.— Oh, ya veo... Es extraño viniento de ti.

Sonrió con pena, intentando sentirse feliz por él, y fallando en el intento. Ella hacía tiempo que había notado sus sentimientos por su capitán. Intentó reprimirlos todo lo que más pudo, se pensaba que nunca sería correspondida por el futuro rey de los piratas. No por ser pesimista ni nada por el estilo, ella sabía lo atractiva que era, pero también sabía que con eso no atraería a Luffy D. Monkey. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan inocente en toda su vida, ya Hancock lo había dicho, era demasiado puro y no iba a poder utilizar sus encantos. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo de esa manera, quería que ese torpe hombre de goma se fijara en ella por su personalidad, que la quisiera realmente, y cuando llegó a esa conclusión, se dio cuenta al fin de que no sólo le gustaba, si no que lo amaba. Quiso ahogarse en el mar cuando lo notó, y es que como era ese chico jamás notaria sus sentimientos o no los comprendería, pero al parecer se equivocaba, ya que ahora Luffy le estaba demostrando con esas dudas que se había fijado en alguien, y eso la deprimía demasiado, no sabía si podría tolerar verlo de esa manera con alguien más.

— ¿Extraño viniendo de mi?, no entiendo Nami... ¿No me puedo acercar más a ti entonces?— Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y con una leve expresión de tristeza y confusión. — Dije que me siento así pero no es desagradable...

— ¿Qué...?— La chica abrió demasiado los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.— ¿Me estás diciendo que soy yo la que te genera esas sensaciones?

— Sí, eso es lo que dije, ¿Al final si hay algo mal?, ¿Por qué sólo me pasa contigo y no con los demás?, ¿A ti también te pasa?— Se acercó un poco más, quedando sentado a su lado y sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo en sus manos.

Nani se quedó en silencio un momento intentando procesar sus palabras. Cuando al fin comprendió y cayó en cuanta de la situación en la que estaba, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado y su rostro se sonrojó demasiado. Quiso lanzarse abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero en cuanto lo miró a los ojos no pudo hacer otra cosa que...

— ¡Ay!— Gritó el chico que fue lanzado al otro extremo del barco.— ¡¿Por qué fue eso Nami?!, sea lo que sea que pasa no es mi culpa.

— ¡Ah!— Reaccionó al escucharlo y dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.— L-Lo siento Luffy, fue un impulso.— Se disculpó y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

A penas tomó su mano para ayudarlo, una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo y corazón se aceleró nuevamente al tener contacto visual con él.

Tanto ella como él se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, después de ello el capitán fue el primero en reaccionar y la tomó entre sus brazos repentinamente.

— ¿Ves?, a esto me refiero... Es extraño.— Le dijo cerca de su oído sintiendo un poco de alivio en sus manos al tener contacto con la chica.— ¿Es malo?, en realidad se siente bien.

La chica se puso muy nerviosa pero después de escucharlo suspiró y correspondió su abrazo, sintiendo leves temblores en el cuerpo de Luffy que la hicieron reír de dicha.

— Por supuesto que no es malo, es bueno, muy bueno.— Susurró con tranquilidad apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico.— Significa que te gusto capitán.

— ¿Eh?, ¿En serio? Pero yo los quiero a todos.— Le respondió confundido pero a la vez sintiendo calidez por esas palabras y el contacto.

— Bueno, yo también los quiero a todos... Pero supongo que a ti te quiero un poco más, también me gustas mucho Luffy, y por lo que me dices yo también te gusto.— Le dijo sintiéndose aliviada, satisfecha, y feliz.

La expresión del mugiwara pasó de una confundida a una muy feliz y la rodeo mucho más estirando sus brazos de goma.— ¡Así que era eso!, ¡Ya veo!— Respondió con una pequeña risita sintiendo como todas sus dudas se aclaraban, ahora todo tenía sentido.— ¿Entonces está bien que te abrace?, ¿Qué significa que nos gustemos?

La chica de anaranjados cabellos comenzó a reír, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe.— Pues, a partir de ahora podríamos ser pareja, ¿Puedo ser tu reina capitán? — Le dijo sonriendo insinuante acercándose más a él.— No sólo puedes abrazarme, también puedes hacer otras cosas.

Ahora era el corazón del chico el que comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y un a penas perceptible carmín se asomó en sus mejillas.— Oye Nami, estás aumentando esas extrañas sensaciones...

— ¿Y eso es malo?— Dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, provocando más temblores en el cuerpo ageno.

— No lo sé... ¿Es malo?, creo que tengo ganas de besarte.

— Entonces hazlo idiota, ¿a qué esperas?— Se quejó con una sonrisa y lo tomó del rostro para darle un sueve y largo beso, dejando al chico algo atontado.

Luffy se dijo así mismo que esa sensación era demasiado y debería aprender a controlarse, pero lo que no sabía es que Nami ya tenía planeado mentalmente como apoderarse lentamente del cuerpo de su capitán. Ahora que se sabía correspondida, se dedicaría a jugar con esa tierna inocencia que tenía el amor de su vida.

Fin.

 **N.A:** Otro one-shot de One Piece con mi otra ship preferida. Me puede mucho el Zosan y el Luna, los amo❤ Espero que algunas personas puedan disfrutar de este simple fic, como yo disfruté de escribirlo e imaginarlos.


End file.
